warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Firestream12/RANDOMNESS TIME!!!!!
Okay I just wrote this random stuff on my notepad app on my KindleFire and decided to share it. Please comment tell me what you think. :D Hmmm,i love Justin Bieber!!!! He is cute,singsongy,and a biever!! ♥•♥ he is the man of my dreams,jk!! He a dumbdunb!! *says in deep dark creepy voice* I'm gonna kill you Justin Bieber,I HATE YOU!!!! I'm kookoo!! Weeeeeee! Em a.piggy!! Wheeeeee! Dumb squirrel!! Tried to get run over!! Hmmm,here!! >:) * runs squirrel over with bike* OMG!! What did i do?!?! No!!!!!! Little squirrel,ohhhh poor little squirrel!! I killed you,I'm so- What the f....fudge?? It's the living dead!!! X_X Run for your fricking lives,potatos- er people. *stops and thinks about potato people* *turns around and sees the squirrel that got ran over walking towards me* HOLY SQ...COW!!! *points at cow running towards squirrel and crushing it under its hooves* Yay! The zombie squirrel is dead.....again!! Hay!! Cow: Did you say hay?? Where is the hay?! I WANT SOME HAY!!! I didn't say 'hay', you nerdy cow!! Cow: Im not nerdy......O_O *cow takes off nerd glasses and hides it behind its back in a ninja way.....Not!!* *grabs a gun* IM GONNA SHOT YOU!! IM GONNA DO IT!! IM GONNA!! IM GONNA! IM GONNA! IM GONNA!! IM GONNA!! I'm not gonna. :'( There NO! bullet in gunny,my gun. *pets gun like a evil villain in a action-packed movie with cat in its lap as the evil villain reveals itself from the swivel chair. WHEEEE!* Kid: Me want ick crem!!!! Lady: What did you say??? Kid: Me *points at self* want ick crem! *acts out eating an ice cream cone* Lady: A WHAT??? A WHAT?? *lady screams at the kid's ears* Kid: I WANT A FRICKING ICE CREAM CONE!!!! YOU HAG OF A WOMEN!! *@$*# *$&:$&#*@ *#*&@**# CANT YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?!?!?! D:< Lady: You little brat!! *slaps kid on the cheek* Kid: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! CHILD ABUSER!!!! CHILD ABUSER ALERT!!! THERE IS A CHILD ABUSER!!! *points at lady* SHE ABUSED ME!!! Lady: *covers kid's mouth* Hehehe,I didn't abuse him,he's just playing! :) You know how kids are! *tells to passbyers* Kid: *bites lady's hand* NOW SHE'S KIDNAPPING ME!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POLICE!! FBI!!!! CIA!!!!!! CSI!!!!!!!!! DCF!!!!!!! I DONT KNOW WHAT DCF IS,BUT IT SOUND LIKE A POLICE OR SOMETHING!!! °~° Police: You are underrest for not giving this kid an ice cream cone!! It is a against the law!! Also for abusing and attempting to kidnap him,but that's not so much fun now. :P ~A Frog's Life~ *ribbit!* -Mother frog lays eggs. -Father frog watches over eggs until they hatch. Then he ditches them and off to be a bachelor again. -Eggs hatches and only half of them survive. The other rest die,get eaten,and that kind of stuff. -Frogs...*facepalm narrater* Ok! Ok! Tadpoles eat bugs and start growing legs and their tails get shorter. -Some of the tadpoles get eaten by fishies and birds. The remaining run- er swim away screaming,"OMG!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! BIRD,FISH,WHATEVER IS GONNA EAT US!! *shoves chubby tadpole away* HEY!! GET OUT OF THE WAY FATSO!! HERE TAKE THIS FATSO BECAUSE HE HOGS ALL THE BUGS!! -Tadpole grow legs and lose their tail,they already developed lungs so they can live on land now. -Frogs hop onto land and seperate,some becoming bachelors,living alone,or........OMG!!! THAT FROG GOT SQUASHED!! or meet the end of their life!!! *Note: When frogs die they go to Froggy Heaven and meet their kin!! •_• THE END OF MY FIRST RANDOMNESS THINGYMAJIGY SOMETHING I DONT KNOW!!! >_< I hoped you liked it. ;) Stay tuned for more RANDOMNESS TIME!!! Category:Blog posts